


Reminisce

by cadkitten



Category: Alice Nine, Dir en grey
Genre: Alcohol, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-11
Updated: 2008-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die reminisces on how he met Tora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

> Comments: Written for fortheloveofdie 001. Rough  
> song: "Merciless Cult" by Dir en grey

Now that I look back on it, I'm not even sure what drew me to him in the first place. The rest of the guys and I got invited to one of their record label parties and Toshiya and I were the only ones to show up. To be honest, I went for the free booze. Toshiya... well, probably the same reason there.

I met Tora in the line my fourth time through. I was still holding one of the Heinekens I'd gotten the previous time. No one there seemed interested in chatting with me, so I'd settled into making my way through the line over and over. My only goal for the night was to get so trashed that I wouldn't even be able to figure out which way home was by the time I got kicked out. Poor goal, I know. But hey, at least I had something more to do than sit around in a dimly lit corner and pout.

I hadn't eaten anything all night and the booze was already well on its way to claiming me when he spoke up behind me. His voice sent those little thrills along my spine. I get that sometimes when I'm drunk. Oh... I forgot to mention, when I'm drunk, I'm a whole other man from my normal self. You see, the more alcohol I get in my system, the less... picky I get. When I'm sober, I'm hardcore straight. But if I'm drunk enough - which I certainly was that night - I tend to just... let things happen, no matter who the other party is.

So when I turned around to see who was talking to me and what the hell they wanted, I actually recognized him. Guitarist for alice nine., what a pleasure. If I squinted hard enough, I could even see where his other facial piercings used to be. Shame he removed them, really... I actually have a thing for piercings. It's the entire reason why one night Kyo and I - you don't need to hear about that.

Anyway, he had the most alluring smile on his lips and his eyes sparkled with happiness and a hint of drunkenness. He shoved his hand at me, the gesture catching me off guard considering our presence in Japan. But I took it anyway. His grip was strong and certain. Impressive. The handshake of a true man. And yet, the way his thumb slid over my flesh implied a more feminine side as well.

I remember offering him part of my Heineken, though I'm not really sure why. I just don't share my booze with anyone. But apparently he wasn't just anyone. He accepted and the way he drank from the bottle reminded me how long it'd been since I'd last gotten laid. The more he drank from it, the more I thought about his lips wrapped around me, pleasuring me until I screamed his name.

The way he was looking at me - I still remember it clearly, because he does it all the time now - was seriously predatory. I felt like he was reading me without even trying, that he'd eat my cock alive if only I asked. So that's exactly what I did. I just stood there, staring at him, and flippantly asked, "So, want to put that mouth of yours somewhere else?"

Apparently, he deemed that a great idea, because before I knew it, we were heading for a dark corner - or, rather, he was all but dragging me to it. Once we got there, he slammed my back against the wall and immediately went to his knees in front of me, unzipping my pants and freeing my already semi-hard length into his grasp.

My brain couldn't even keep up with it all. I just remember staring down at him in a foggy haze and thinking, _oh fuck, Tora's really going to suck my cock_ , over and over, until he really did start sucking it. And then nothing existed but his mouth and my dick. He was skilled, his tongue wrapping around my shaft in little patterns as he bobbed his head over my length faster than I'd ever had someone start off. It was like he was greedy and wanted to get as much of me as he could, as fast as possible.

Before I knew it, he was deep-throating me, the muscles in his throat clenching hard around me. But he never once gagged. Even when I lost control, grabbed his hair and began fucking the hell out of his mouth, he never once choked on me. He'd done it before, that much was obvious. But I didn't care, it was better that he had, better that he knew what he was doing and could take me like that.

I, being at least somewhat coherent, managed to try to pull out when I felt my orgasm coming. But he wouldn't let me, his hands grasping my hips hard and his cheeks hollowing out as he sucked me like an extra-thick milkshake, swallowing around me and moaning a little. I couldn't keep it in, I had to cum - right there in his hot wanton mouth. I'm hard now just thinking about it, about how he took everything I gave him and still wanted more.

It was possibly the fastest blowjob I've ever had, but also one of the most pleasurable. And the weirdest part of it all was that he only asked for my phone number in return. I gave it to him without hesitation, watching as he winked at me and walked off, his erection obviously creating a bulge in the front of his dress slacks.

It was almost two weeks before I heard from him. It was late one night when he called me up. If I recall, the conversation went something like this:

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Tora - the guy that sucked you off in the corner of the party the other night."

"Oh... hi."

"I don't mean to bother you so late, but I was wondering if you'd like a repeat."

"Huh?"

"Would you mind if I came over and sucked you off again?"

"Uh... sure?"

"Great, where are you?"

And then I gave him my address and he was at my apartment within the hour. We didn't even get out of the hallway before he was on his knees, jerking me off and licking at my length. The man's got some kind of insane talent in getting my pants open, because I have zero recollection of how the hell he did it. Maybe I forgot to zip my fly. Who knows?

Apparently my body has a thing for surprise blowjobs, because it wasn't long before I came in his mouth. I mean, seriously, he brought me off in less than two minutes! I never get off that fast... at least not with anyone other than him.

He still does that occasionally, just for the thrill of it. He did it in the park the other day. I thought we were going to get caught, but he did it so fast that only one person jogging passed us, and they didn't even notice we were there.

Fuck... I shouldn't be thinking of this shit in a public place. Especially not with Tora sitting on one side of me and Kyo on the other. Kaoru's in front of us and he's blathering on about... something. I haven't been paying attention. I hope it wasn't important.

I glance at Kyo. He looks incredibly bored. He's stirring his cold coffee around in his cup with a wooden stick. He's got that unfocused staring at something but not really looking at it look plastered all over his face. I wonder what he's thinking about. Maybe about how hard I fucked him that last time we were together. The thought only makes me harder.

I shift uncomfortably in my seat and slide one hand over the tent in my pants. I knead myself lightly, hoping like hell that no one will notice what I'm daring to do while sitting in the middle of this cafe. Maybe Tora will notice and help me, so I can look inconspicuous with both my hands on the table. I nudge him a little with my foot and he turns his head, giving me a curious look.

I lower my gaze to my crotch and then back to his eyes. He smirks at me as I push my hips up a little into my hand. He takes a minute, but he moves around, looking like he dropped something and manages to get his chair closer to mine. His fingers slide into my lap and he pushes my hand away. Immediately, I put it on the table and start fidgeting with my cup.

He lowers my zipper, one little tooth at a time, until it's completely undone and then he plunges his fingers in and frees my achingly hard cock to the view of anyone who looks. I can't help but think we're going to get in trouble. But he leans on the table, trying to look bored and half asleep, so that his body blocks mine from passerby and his arm moving won't be overly visible to anyone. That leaves Kaoru noticing the look on my face or Kyo glancing over and seeing what's going on.

The waitress comes by and refills Kaoru's water glass. It turns me on even more and my hips thrust up into Tora's hand all on their own. He squeezes me a little, telling me in his own way to calm down. Easy for him to think, but not so easy for me to do. I'm so turned on by doing this right here that I can barely see straight. I keep blinking stupidly at Kaoru. His mouth is moving, but I have no idea what he's saying.

Tora's hand leaves my lap for a moment and I almost whimper. But I know what he's doing, since his hand is back in his own lap. Obviously he can't use both hands or that'd look really bad. And the way I'm gripping my cup, he wouldn't want my hand over there anyway, I'd squeeze his dick off.

He's got buttons on his pants, so there's no zipper to contend with. I'm suddenly starting to realize why he wears those so damn much. I peer over at him just as his cock springs out and he jerks it roughly a few times. My own cock jumps in response and he smirks a little at me.

He pushes his napkin over so that it covers the side of his cock that's toward the customers, but he doesn't cover it completely, allowing me to still stare at it.

Kaoru clears his throat and my attention snaps back up to him. "Huh?"

He smirks at me. "I was just wondering where your mind is, because it's obviously not here."

"What makes you say that?" I know I'm blushing, but I don't really give a shit, because Tora's hand is working at my cock again.

"I just insulted your guitar skills and you didn't say a word."

I glance at Kyo questioningly and he nods and laughs a little. "He did. I heard it. And you didn't even flinch."

I blush a little more and glance down as Tora gets a little rough with me, putting his nails in on the action. I like it when he does that, it just adds that last little bit to how good it feels to have someone else's hand wrapped around my cock. My hips thrust up a little and my ass clenches. I'm getting close.

My pulse races and my heart pounds in my chest. "I... uh... sorry, I'll pay... attention... now." Fuck, good one, Die. Now they'll both be suspicious.

But amazingly enough, Kaoru just goes on with the conversation as if nothing is wrong. Tora manages a few responses to him. It takes me a while to realize that Kyo's being oddly quiet. His voice had been droning on and on before, responding to Kaoru's queries. But now, not even a peep.

I glance at him and find his head bowed, his bangs obscuring Kaoru's view of his eyes. His cheeks are lightly flushed and I remember the look on his face all too well. Instantly, my eyes go to his crotch and sure enough, he's got his hand stuck in his pants and he's frantically tugging at himself.

The memory of touching his cock makes me grab fast for Tora's, my hand almost knocking over his iced coffee. He actually gasps softly as I clamp my hand around him and jerk him hard. I don't care if anyone sees anymore. I just want everything I can get.

Kaoru has shut up and I glance up at him. He's smirking at me and leaning back in his seat. "Having fun?"

I blush and duck my head, biting my lip as I can feel my orgasm coming. So... fucking... close. I let out the smallest grunt as Tora finishes me off and I flood his hand and the underside of the table with my cum. Some of it drips on my pants, but I could care less. I still have his throbbing length in my hand and I move faster.

He's not used to me getting him off in public and he makes it obvious as his hips jerk hard and he gasps loudly. I look down at him just as he climaxes and his cum spurts out so far it actually hits my forearm and the leg of my pants. His grip on the table is white-knuckled and I realize just how much he must have enjoyed this.

I can't help but glance back at Kyo. He's exposed himself and is biting his lip hard as he tries to get off with just little tiny movements.

Kaoru tosses napkins at me and I pull them into my lap, shoving a few at Tora and using the rest to mop up my arm, leg, and cock.

I lean over and whisper in Kyo's ear. "Just cum... let go and let it decorate everything."

He moans softly, thankfully only loud enough for me and maybe Kaoru to hear. Then he starts to move his hand faster, no longer trying to hide what he's doing. He leans forward, his free hand gripping the table so hard it actually creaks.

Tora reaches over and tucks me in my pants, doing them back up and patting me gently. His breath ghosts over my ear as he whispers into it. "Give him what he needs, baby. I know you want to."

And he's right, I want to bring Kyo crashing over the edge again, like I used to. I glance at Kaoru and he's watching, his eyes sparkling. Fucking perverted old man. I reach over and push Kyo's hand away, grabbing his cock and jerking quickly. I turn enough to get my other hand on him and I push it under his shirt, dragging my nails hard over his abdomen. He chokes on a moan and then he's filling my hand with his cum. I wipe the rest off of him when he's done and clean my hand off on the napkins that are still in my lap.

He zips himself back up and I place both hands and the wad of napkins on the table in front of us. My eyes settle on Kaoru. "Now what were you talking about?"

He bursts out laughing and I think damn near everyone in the place turns to look at us. Asshole.

**The End**  



End file.
